


The Writhing South

by SordidCupquake



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen, Grinding, Trans, Trans Mabel Pines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:07:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28240629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SordidCupquake/pseuds/SordidCupquake
Summary: Mabel spends some time in her room.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	The Writhing South

Mabel laid across the bed, the bottom of her sweater curled up over her stomach, which was flat against the sheets. She grinded her hips back and forth over the mattress, swaying her ass up and down. The small toy in her tight shorts pressed hard against the pulsing bud of her head, vibrating. It had been so long since she had last done this. She moaned slowly and quietly as she continued to grind. For a moment, she couldn't even remember why it had taken her so long to get back into the mood. A thin, shaky hand gripped tightly onto the small remote beside her. With the simple press of a thumb, the tiny switch finally clicked as far as it could go, and the vibration from her pants became more violent. With it, so did her thrusts. She was almost humping her bed at this point. Until finally, her breath caught in her throat, and her bucking became staggered. She came hard, all over the toy and the inside of her shorts.

She clicked the switch again, turning it off. Heaving, she slipped her hand into her now messy pants and pulled the small toy out. She absentmindedly licked it clean before any of her mess could drip onto her blanket. After cleaning it, she silently cursed herself. With a quiet sigh, she placed the toy against her cock, which was hardening once again.

"Mm... at least... no one's home...~"


End file.
